


Stay Young, Go Dancing

by CelestialVapidity



Series: Girls Like Girls [2]
Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Forced Marriage, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Bites, Marking, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Misogyny, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, POV Lesbian Character, Pheromones, Please Don't Hate Me, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Scent Marking, Sexism, Slice of Life, Slight Violence, This Is STUPID, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Weird Biology, a lil bit, don't read if ur a terf, fuck me up yo, kind of, trash, weird marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVapidity/pseuds/CelestialVapidity
Summary: Megan is an alpha. Graham is an omega. When the two of them are brought together by their families, will they be able to make their bond work?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really weird. I'm just getting that out of the way now. This is an arranged marriage AU/modern AU/ A/B/O AU. Now, for context, here's how the dynamics work in this AU. Alphas are seen the way white, able, cishet men are seen in our society. They're dominant. There are 6 sexes (Not counting intersex and non-binary people), male alpha, female alpha, male beta, female beta, male omega, and female omega. Alphas and male betas all have dicks and balls. Female alphas have breasts, they are usually larger than that of male omegas, but they are often smaller than that of female betas, and omegas. Alphas and male betas have ruts. Ruts are like the male version of heats. Ruts include fever, aches, cramping, extreme arousal, being very emotional, long-lasting erections, little to no need for a refractory period, above-average virility, and knots. Omegas, and female betas all have pussies. They typically have larger breasts than female alphas and male omegas. Omegas and female betas have heats. Heats include fever, aches, cramping, fever, extreme arousal, vaginal discharge, being very emotional, and increased fertility. Omegas are much less privileged than alphas and betas, and are sometimes treated like property. Alpha/omega and beta/beta pairings are seen in this society the way straight pairings are seen in our society. Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Omega, Beta/Omega, and Beta/Alpha pairings are seen in this society the way gay pairings are seen in our society. The title comes from the song Stay Young, Go Dancing by Death Cab for Cutie. I hope you enjoy! WARNING: This fic contains sexism, misogyny, arranged marriage, mentions of religion, kissing, blood, slight violence, graphic sexual content, mentions of rape, pregnancy, food, and talk of abortion.

        Graham knows what her parents have in store for her. Tomorrow, she's being mated to an alpha that she's never met. Despite being an atheist, she prays for the alpha to be a girl. Graham feels sick at the thought of being mated to a male alpha for her whole life. She doesn't have much choice. Her father is, after all, a very powerful man. A very powerful man who has decided that business merger with the Bloomfields, his company's greatest allies, is the best course of action. They have an unmated alpha who's just come of age, and Graham's an unmated adult omega. She falls into a fitful sleep, dreading the morning.

* * *

        When Megan is brought to meet her fiancée, she's slightly nervous. _What if she doesn't like me?_ Her father had been kind enough to tell her a bit about Graham. Just the basics. That she's an 18-year-old female omega. Megan steps through the door to the house in which the ceremony will take place. It's common, even now, for both families to gather at a specific location to wait, while the couple being mated spends some in seclusion.

        She's dressed in her best clothes, not that she thinks it'll matter, since they'll most likely have sex within the hour. The blonde is led upstairs and into the house's master bedroom. Her father gives her a hug, before departing back downstairs. Megan takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

        Standing next to the bed is the most beautiful person that she's ever seen. The young woman has short brown hair, pale skin with freckles, and dark brown eyes. She's wearing a short red dress, and her face is painted with makeup.

        Megan tentatively goes toward her. She stops, upon noticing the frightened look in Graham's eyes. She holds out her hand, smiling.

        "Hi, I'm Megan Bloomfield. It's nice to meet you."

        Megan inwardly cringes. _How's that for an introduction to your soon-to-be mate?_ Still, the brunette cautiously extends her hand to shake Megan's.

        "Graham Eaton."

        Megan smiles brightly, and sits on the bed. She pats the spot next to her, asking Graham to sit with her. Graham doesn't budge.

        "I was thinking that we could lay out some ground rules, before we do anything."

        Graham feels fury rise up within her. Megan may be a woman, but she's still an alpha. Alphas are all the same.

        "I know that you're an omega. I know that omegas are often not given the same rights as alphas. I want you to know that I respect you, and I see you as my equal. I won't ever force you to do anything, unless it involves your safety. I won't force you into sex. I won't force you to have my children. I know that you're probably apprehensive about me. That's perfectly understandable. But I'll try to be a good mate to you."

        Graham's stunned by Megan's speech. She slowly nods. "Ok. Now can we get the marking over with?"

        Megan stands and walks over to her. Graham's breath hitches as she lowers her mouth to her neck. "Ready?" She whispers.

        "Yeah."

        Megan's teeth sink into the scent gland in her neck. Graham's bleeding. She feels euphoric. She quickly turns her head, sinking her teeth into Megan's flesh. Megan whimpers, her teeth going in deeper. Graham barely notices. She needs her mate to feel this glory. _Mate. Bonding is supposed to feel good. But this…This is heaven. She has to feel it too. Alpha has to feel this too. Alpha. Mate._

* * *

        After waiting the appropriate amount of time, the new mates descend the stairs to greet their families and friends. Graham's neck feels raw. Like salt in a wound, but sweet as honey. She shivers. Glancing at how Megan's rubbing gently at her own bite, Graham knows she feels the same.

        Graham's swarmed by girls from school, all asking about Megan. One girl, whose name Graham doesn't know, asks about her dick, and how the sex was. Graham merely looks at the floor, having no idea how sex with her mate is, or, will be. "I don't like to kiss and tell."

        Megan's surrounded by other alphas, mostly men, congratulating her. Graham's father claps her on the back, nearly knocking her over, before placing a glass of something in her hand. Megan takes a tentative sip, as he begins talking.

        "I'm glad that Graham's finally settled down. I have faith in you, Megan. You'll make a fine house-omega out of her yet. I'm expecting some kids from you soon."

        Megan chokes, and splutters. Her face is bright red, but he doesn't seem to notice. She catches Graham's eye from across the room, and darts her eyes to the staircase.

        Graham says something to the woman she's talking to, before heading up the stairs. A few moments later, Megan follows. She hopes that nobody notices them going up so soon after each other.

* * *

        When Megan gets home from work, she's greeted by an odd scent. It's Graham, but there's something else. She slowly treks upstairs.

        When she opens the bedroom door, she finds Graham, whimpering and going through Megan's clothes. She looks up, and her pupils dilate slightly. She quickly makes her way over to Megan, and begins nuzzling her, purring as she does.

        Megan freezes. Graham always smells good, but this…This is different somehow. Megan shivers.

        Graham's pressing hungry kisses to the scar of her mate's bonding mark. "I'm sure you know what's going on. If you don't wanna fuck, then be gone by tomorrow morning, and I'll call you when it's over."

        In the six months that they've been mated, Megan's been simultaneously dreading and looking forward to this. Graham's first heat during their relationship, and/or her own first rut during their relationship. They've decided to take things slow, but try to be a couple. They were both attracted to each other immediately, so why not try and make it work. However, as of yet, there hasn't been anything below the waist on either of them.

        "N-No. I mean, yes. I mean, I'll stay." Megan's trying not to freak out, because Graham smells so damn _good._ And _oh fuck,_ she's fighting every instinct in her body, in order to keep from fucking Graham right _now._

        "Good. Now go get some water, Gatorade, and condoms. And hurry back."

        Megan runs down to the corner store, and picks up a case of bottle water, a case of Gatorade, and a few boxes of condoms. She has no idea how many she'll need, or how much sex Graham will want to have, so she figures that it's better to be safe than sorry. She's bright red when she brings her items to the check-out counter. The cashier merely gives her a small smile.

        "Let me guess; first mating cycle with your mate?"

        Megan's eyes widen. "How'd you know?"

        The cashier, Jan, according to her nametag, merely smiles again. "I've been there. And besides, you wouldn't believe the amount of people that come in here for this." She hands Megan her items. "Have fun!"

* * *

        By the time Megan gets back to her bedroom, there's a nest of her clothes on the bed, Graham purring, and rubbing herself against the clothing. She's still clothed herself, _thank God._ She looks up at Megan.

        "You should probably sleep in the guest room tonight, Alpha." Megan's eyes widen. Graham _never_ refers to her as just 'Alpha'. It's a title that omegas (and occasionally betas and other alphas) use to show respect and submission to their alphas. Graham's never been one for that dominance bullshit. "I won't be able to keep still tonight. Besides, I have to finish nesting. And I don't think I could keep my hands off of you, anyway. Be back as soon as you wake up."

        With that, Megan obeys, leaving the shopping bags inside the bedroom. The only things she knows about heats are from the internet, books, and her school sex ed classes. She feels unprepared, and tries to recall what she was taught

        It's the time when an omega, or female beta, is most fertile. They will have cramping, aching, fever, lots of vaginal discharge, extreme arousal, and be in a very emotional state. It's similar for ruts in alphas, and male betas. Except instead of vaginal discharge, during their ruts, they have long-lasting erections and knots, and often don't require refractory periods. Eventually, mated pairs will sync cycles.

* * *

        When morning comes, Megan quickly uses the bathroom, grabs a piece of fruit from the kitchen, and heads into her bedroom. She's extremely nervous. She nearly drops her apple upon seeing Graham.

        Graham is writhing, moaning, on their bed. She has one hand between her legs, and the other pressing one of Megan's sweaters to her face. Her skin is pink, and has a layer of sweat. There's a damp patch on the bed, between her legs.

        Megan lets out a little whimper, quickly setting her breakfast on a small table. She's sure her cock is tenting her pajama pants, but she tries not to be embarrassed. Graham's woken up to her clothed erections before. _But this is different._

        Graham's eyes snap open, and she whines loudly. "Megan, please. Fuck, I need you."

        Megan clumsily begins shedding her clothes. _Please, God, don't let me fuck up._ She slowly climbs onto the bed, until she's on top of Graham.

        "Um…I've…I've never done this before. So you might have to guide me, a little. I mean, I know the basics, but…I really want you to enjoy this too."

        Megan's blushing, and Graham feels a surge of love for her. Even now, she's so fucking considerate. It's one Graham's favorite things about her mate.

        Instead of answering with words, Graham rolls them over, so that she's on top. She looks down at Megan. The blonde is looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky. Graham kisses her softly, despite the urgency she feels. She breaks the kiss, and quickly lowers herself down onto Megan.

        Megan squeals, grabbing Graham's hips. She lets her head fall back, panting. She's trying not to begin thrusting away. "Fuck, Graham!"

        Graham smirks, and begins riding her. She brings her hands to her chest, grabbing her breasts and moaning. The blonde alpha stares up at her, mouth slightly open.

        After only a few minutes, Megan begins whining louder. Graham pays it no mind, too focused on her own pleasure. But when Megan begins grabbing her hips, trying to slow her thrusts, Graham opens her eyes.

        Megan's eyes are closed, face scrunched up, adorably. She's breathing hard, and whimpering. "Graham wait, slow down…"

        Graham slows her movements. "What's wrong?"

        Megan blushes, eyes open now. "Nothing…It's just…I'm close. And I don't wanna cum until you have."

        Graham slowly smiles, and begins riding Megan, harder and faster than before. Megan gasps, and whines. Suddenly, Megan's hands tighten on her hips.

        "Graham- I'm-!" Megan manages to get out, before letting out a particularly loud whine, shaking.

        Graham shudders, and slowly lifts up off of Megan. She stares for a moment at her slick cock, before climbing up, so that her hips are above Megan's head. She lowers herself until her pussy is just above Megan's mouth.

        "Clean up your mess, Alpha," Graham growls out, before lowering herself onto Megan's mouth.

        Megan whimpers, but begins sloppily licking. She really has no idea what she's doing, but she's trying. Graham seems to be enjoying it, if her rocking hips and loud moans are any indication.

        Megan wonders if she should be disgusted by the taste of herself, before deciding it doesn't matter. She likes how their tastes blend together. She likes it enough, in fact, to plunge her tongue deep into Graham.

        The omega lets out a guttural moan, and moves her hips harder. "Megan, _yes!_ "

        Megan soon feels her omega's inner muscles tighten on her tongue, and the taste of her mate gets stronger. She slowly moves her mouth away, licking her lips. Without thinking, she opens her mouth to speak. "I love you."

        For a moment, she panics. _What if Graham doesn't love me?_ Graham however smiles gently.

        "I love you too."

* * *

        Graham knocks softly on their bedroom door, before opening it. Inside, Megan is on her phone, trying to capture a furret, brow furrowed in concentration. Graham's heart aches with affection.

        "Megan?"

        The blonde looks up, and smiles. She pats the spot on the bed next to her. Graham slowly joins her. Megan interlocks their fingers, and kisses her.

        "Hi. What's up?"

        She's smiling so brightly, that Graham's worrier her heart will break. She sighs, and removes her hand from Megan's. "I've got something important to tell you…And I don't know how you'll take it."

        Megan's face shows her concern. She nuzzles Graham, hoping to calm her with her own alpha scent. It works a little. "Whatever it is, we can work it out together."

        "I'm pregnant."

       Megan stiffens slightly. Graham begins crying. Her alpha holds her close.

        "How? I thought we were being so careful. We bought all those condoms for your last heat…"

        "Yeah, but how many of those condoms did we use, and how many times did we forget to use one?

        "What do you wanna do? It's your choice, Graham. I'm ok with whatever you wanna do."

        Graham looks at Megan, eyes red. "Do you…Do you want kids?"

        "Do you?"

        Graham slowly nods. "I do. I just…I don't want people to think I'm just a fucking housewife."

        Megan kisses her softly. "Graham, you are an amazing woman. Whether you decide to stay at home during the day, or go out and work is completely up to you. God knows that we both have enough money that we don't need to work, if we don't want to. If you decide to have this baby, then I'll be there for you. If you decide you don't want to have it, then I'll still be there for you. I signed up for everything when I mated with you. I love you."

        "So…Can we keep it?"

        "Of course. I love you. Both of you."

        Megan and Graham are both smiling, both teary eyed. Megan dips her head to press a kiss to Graham's navel. Graham giggles.

* * *

        Megan and Graham look down at their daughters, happily. The two little girls, born just over a week ago, are now nestled comfortably in their cribs. Rose and Daisy Bloomfield, both alphas, both girls, both healthy and perfect.

        "As much as I'd love to keep staring at them, we'd better get some sleep while we can." Graham's smiling at her little family, as she speaks.

        Megan looks up at her, frowning. "But they're so perfect, Graham! I don't ever wanna stop looking at them!"

        Graham is, yet again, charmed by just how fucking adorable her wife can be. "I know, babe. Me too. But we need sleep. Maybe if you want, I'll get you off before we sleep."

        "But you can't cum right now! I don't want you to make me cum if I can't return the favor."

        "Megan, I really need your dick in my hands, and/or mouth, as soon as possible. Now come to bed."

        Graham turns and begins walking away, not waiting for Megan. _Not that I have to._ Megan quickly joins her in their bedroom, and kisses her.


End file.
